The present invention relates to a hot water boiler using a solid fuel in granular form: coal pellets, various plugs, chips or briquettes of coal, wood, straw, sawdust, ect.(sic) . . .
The known prior art boilers capable of operating with this kind of fuel pose problems of combustion, discharge of ashes or clinker which results in poor heating power and frequent manual operations.
Further, the feeding of these boilers is carried out by an expensive-to-manufacture and difficult-to-operate Archimedes' screw system which requires relatively high motive power.
The present invention has as its object the proposal of a boiler which overcomes the noted drawbacks and which provides, on the other hand, a whole series of advantages: simple design, heat output markedly superior to those of current boilers, a system for automatic feeding, a fire and ash removal of great reliability and low construction cost, and eliminating all manual operations.